History Repeating
by LookingforAmber
Summary: People are being attacked, surviving victims have gone crazy & say stuff like Mad Hatter and wicked step-mother fairytale things but When Nora is wanted as the next victim, patch must recall similar Events from long ago, to stop the culprit & protect her.
1. Chapter 1

Drip, drip, drip,drip. I woke up to find myself attached to an IV drip in a Hospital.  
_What the hell? why am I in hospital?_ I tried remembering what happened Yesterday but everything was a total blank. That's when I saw him. Elliot. He was standing in the doorway, he just stood there not speaking, his eyes boring holes into mine, I tried to scream, but nothing escaped my lips. slowly he raised his left arm, which I soon realises was gripping a gun, I tried to move away but yet again nothing happened. Elliot pulled the trigger and shot me dead.

* * *

I screamed and sat up straight in my bed, gasping for air.  
_It was just a nightmare, don't worry I wont let anyone touch you, Angel. _Patch spoke in my head, he must of woken up when I screamed.  
_I know, _I though back.  
I lay back down on my pillow, and Patch did the same, we were facing each other, and I couldn't help just stare at him, he had closed his eyes but I still just watched him sleep, albeit I was a bit scared to close my eyes in case I saw Elliot again.  
Patch had been staying over for the last 3 weeks or so, and no, we hadn't 'Done it', as Vee always asks, although I do wonder what it would be like if we did. I started imagining what it would be like, sex with Patch......no. I stopped myself knowing that he could be listening to all my thoughts.

Just as I had suspected, Patches' trademark grin spear across his sleeping face, he opened his eyes and looked back at me. _All in good time, Angel,_ he whispered in my head. I blushed and turned around, Patches arm snaked over my waist and pulled me closer to him. I was soon asleep in his arms.

"Nora, its time to wake up" Patch kissed me on the lips, I was awake now, but didn't want to break the kiss, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down on top of me. he's hand was running up and down my leg, the other was on my waist. I let out a small moan and his tongue explored my mouth, I felt him smile through the kiss. _ugh, I have to get up don't I? _I thought to patch, knowing he's almost always in my head.  
_I don't care if we stay like this all day, but there is a certain Blonde girl who will be here soon and probably have a strong opinion against staying while she endures school, I can mess with thoughts make her think your sick if you want. _Patch suggested.  
I broke this kiss and sighed. "no, it's okay, ill go get ready" I pecked him on the lips once more then, went to take a shower.

When I came out of the shower, I could smell fried eggs, one of the perks of having Patch over each morning. I practically ran down the stairs, "Yum, im starving" I said as I sat in my seat and Patch put the plate of Bacon and Eggs in front of me, Patch sat next to me with his plate. When we both finished cleaned up the table and put the two plates in the sink, patch came up behind me and put his arms around my waist, i turned around and kissed him, this kiss didn't last as long as it should have due to the one and only Vee Sky barging though the door shouting "Okay Lovers, break it up or else I think I will gag".  
"Good morning to you to" Patch sarcasticly said to Vee.  
"Its not a good morning until you and Nora arnt playing tonsil hockey, when i arrive for once", Vee retorted. They still weren't really friends, if they had the chance they would probably rip each others throats out.  
H_urting Vee would hurt you, and I wouldn't do that,_ Patch spoke in my head.  
_I know that, it was just a speculation and are you ever not in my head?_ i said back.  
Patch just winked at me.  
All of a sudden it began pouring down. great, now i was going to have frizzy hair and be late. " okay, lets go, before the rain gets worse" I said picking up my bag and house keys, Vee ran out first, then me, followed by patch.  
I was leaning over climbing into the back of Vee's car, when i felt someone slap my ass. "hey!" i turned around and saw Patch laughing.  
Vee was in the front seat rolling her eyes, Patch was halfway in the car when Vee decided now was a good time to start driving, Patch fell into the car, the wind pushing the door closed. "Hey, what the hell?!"Patch exclaimed.  
Vee was laughing so hard i though she was dying "woops, your heads so big i couldn't see that you were still hanging out of the car" Vee said between hysterics, i was trying to not laugh myself, it was funny.

We arrived at school on time, i had to let go of Patch's hand since we wernt in the same class first period, i gave him a goodbye kiss and made my way to my first class.

When i entered the room, i was totally unprepared for what i saw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, heres chapter 2 :)  
hope everyone enjoys, and guys reviews would be great :)  
**

****

Disclaimer; i do not own Hush, Hush. that belongs to becca fitzpatrick .

amba :)

* * *

_It cant be, no way, I must be crazy._ I kept telling myself, what was before me was anything other then normal, or real even. Maggie Rosehour was a girl in my first period English class, now she was, I know it sounds crazy but, if I didn't know better I would say she was Snow White. Maggie was lying in front of me in the same dress as the Cartoon Character, her hair had changed from its natural Blonde to Black and there was a half Red, half White apple with a bite mark sitting in the palm of her left hand.\

I walked up to her very still body and put my fingers to her wrist. she was alive, I tried waking her up but nothing worked. I know people would be turning up any minute and so as a last ditch effort I called out to Patch.  
_Patch? if you cant here me, you've chosen a really bad time to not be in my head! _i waited a second, then Patches familiar voice sounded through my thoughts, he was laughing when he spoke.  
_Hahaha, i thought you wanted me to not to be in your head, Angel?_ he stated.  
_Can we talk about that later? right now there's something you need to see!_ I rushed my words knowing if someone walked in i would have no excuse for Maggie, and i just couldn't leave her like this either. Obviously listening to my thoughts he saw why i needed him, and said. _oh, ill be there right away. _ I didnt answer, i just waited for him.

10 seconds on the dot, Patch walked through the door of my English class.  
i didn't notice before but he was wearing a Brown T-Shirt and deep Blue jeans, for a minute i forgot about Maggie and just thought about how sexy Patch was.

"I am pretty Sexy, aren't I" it wasn't a question, more like a statement. I rolled my eyes at him and moved straight to the point.

"What happened to her?" i asked, hoping my Angel would have at least some answers. All he could say was, "We gotta' go!".  
"What do you mean, what about Snow White here?" I said sarcastically.  
"I'll explain in the car, but for now we have to leave, ill make sure no one remembers us here and get some guy to kiss her". Okay maybe Patch was the crazy one. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. _C'mon!_ he whispered in my head. we practically ran out of the school, I still had no idea what was going on but I was sure to make Patch explain.  
"Crap!", Patch shouted.  
"what? what happened?" I asked needing answers.  
"Vee drove us today" Patch replied. "oh well, were gonna' need to borrow it for a little while"  
"um? okay ill drive it back later" was all i said.  
Vee's door was unlocked, i climbed into the passenger seat and patch sat in the drivers side, his head under the steering wheel, attempting to hot-wire Vee's car.  
_What do you mean attempting, i've done it!_ Patch thought to me, a huge grin spread across his face.  
_HEY! privet thoughts, go away. I_ snapped back, he looked at me with hurt in his eyes, i just shrugged and smiled.

So we were now in the car and Patched had said he would tell me what was going on.  
"Alright, alright, ill tell you" Patch gave up, he must of heard my thought.. what am i saying? of course he did. He gave me the, stop thinking so i can talk look.

So he began. "Every 50 years or so a bunch of people are murdered, the ones who survive are considered crazy, saying the persons/things that attacked them were, an wicked Step Mother, or Goldilocks. Its always something from a fairytale, looks like Maggie got the poison Apple, its always in a different city to the last time, but its always the same".  
"wait, then why did we have to leave to fast?"I asked.  
"Because its no longer safe there, its a school, lots of people easy for the picking" Patch told me.

"what about Vee, where just going to let everyone get attacked?" i was about to tell him to turn around.  
"Vee should be fine, its rare for there to be 2 attacks in the same place" Patch said reassuringly.

"Again, why did we leave then? and who do you know all this?" How did Patch know everything?.  
"Because i didnt want to leave without you, just in-case. And i was around once before when this happened, just no one knew their fairytale's back then, they didn't know that a prince had to kiss snow white awake, well just a normal guy, but still she ended being in a coma for so long she died."  
Patch stopped talking.

"okay, so what do we do then?" i asked, i was sure i didnt want anyone else hurt.

_Visit a friend_ Patch thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, heres the next chapter :)  
sorry its short.**

disclaimer; i dont own nothing :)

Patch parked outside of 'Bo's Arcade'. "Patch? is now really the time for pool?" i asked.  
"Its always time for pool, angel" Patch grinned at me and got out of the car. i was just about to stop and go back to the car when patch caught my arm, "dont even think about it. trust me, i know what im doing" he said and walked me to the front door, where Bo Jr was standing at the door, again. i didnt even bother smiling at him this time, due to the fact Patch had told me he doesnt like anyone, so i just avoided eye contact and walked behind Patch.

"Patch! and Nora, so good to see you again, I take it Patch is treating you well" Rixon's heavy accent rang through the room.  
"Hey, yeah he is... for the most part anyway" I glanced at Patch who was now laughing.  
"well, it is Patch were talking 'bout. Anyway, what brings you here, i know Patch doesnt need school and all but im sure a pretty thing like yourself still has a few years of schooling left" Rix glanced at me then Patch.  
"thats why were here, Rix" Patch had stopped laughing and there was no sign of a smile on his face.

"well, come this way then" Rix motioned with his hand to follow him into a small room.

we sat down on a small couch and Patch dove into the story.

time passed with 'ohh's and 'ahh's ' but i wasnt really paying attention, i suddenly felt very very tired.

"Nora?" i could hear my name but i couldn't respond, it was like i was in a trance.  
"Nora, Hello" A hand waved in front of me. i was pulled out of my stare.  
"oh, yeah, sorry" i felt my cheeks get hot.  
"ready to go?" Patch asked me.  
"yeah sure, lets go" as i stood up i felt faint and uneasy, then i collapsed, i didnt hit the floor because Patch caught me, but i did know that i was no longer conscience.

i had a weird dream, i was dressed in a Blue and White dress, i was following someone, or something, down a whole...was it a rabbit, it was white and fluffy. _what the?_ i followed and then i was in front of a tea Party. "Why you must be Alice" A man in a hat said.  
"what? no im Nora" i said to the.. Mad Hatter?  
"from now on you will be Alice" he told me. "look out for the Chester cat," was the last thing he said, then i woke up on the couch.

"Noar? What happened?" Patch's Voice had so much worry in the im surprised he could talk..

"Chester cat?" the words just poured out of my mouth.  
"huh? Chest--" patch cut himself off. "Alice in Wonderland, oh no, Rix, shes next!" i was so confused by what he said i just went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know its so long over due, sorry for keeping you all waiting, on top of schooling, exams and computer failure, I have had a case of writers block, well not anymore.  
hope you enjoy chapter 4 :)**

* * *

I woke up in Patch's familiar jeep, in the passenger seat with my seatbelt on and the chair reclined,  
Patch was speeding through the streets, I straightened up my seat but before I could take in my surroundings Patch spoke, his words laced with concern.  
"What do you remember?" he asked his tone stern, indicating he was completely serious.

" What do you mean?" I asked, my heart rate began to pick up " what happened?" I was panicking now.

Patch went to open his mouth to speak, then thinking better of it, simply replied with " nothing."

I may not be an angel but I could certainly tell when I was being deceived, and the fact that Patch was hiding something clearly important began to make my blood boil.  
_Okay, okay, don't be mad. You know I only ever look after you but what im about to say may very well upset you my angel.  
_Patch changed from speaking into my mind to in person.  
"you remember how I mentioned there is a few victims every 50 or so years? Well we know who the second is" he searched my eyes, looking for a hint that I understood what he was saying.

" What who? Its not you is it, oh Patch it better not be you...Wait, can an angel even fall victim?" my head was spinning, I honestly thought Patch was in trouble, but I had a sinking suspicion deep down I knew he was not the soul in trouble.

" No, an angel cannot, and no I am not the next target" … _you are._

In that moment I could barley breath, It couldn't be me, why would it be me? Patch is serious, it is me! Why does all this shit happen to me!  
I had gone from being concerned for Patch to blindly furious, not that I was probably going to wind up crazy but because constantly there is all this crap in my life, something or someone always threatening my happiness! Was it too much to ask for a simple life? Finish school, maybe go to college, be with Patch. I looked at Patch, clearly he was listening to my thoughts because a small frown came over his face.

_Im sorry, Angel. This is all my fault, if I had never came into your life you would very well be living happily without any troubles and nothing more to focus on other than school and how to wear your hair for Prom._

His driving never faulted, even at the 170kms we were traveling at, I never felt safer with Patch, and to think he blames himself for all of this was like a slap on the face. That was not my intention!

_Don't Patch, don't you dare think this is your fault. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, i'm just upset that there is always something to ruin our time, and thats not your doing. _I grabbed his left hand in both of mine, turning to face him, him watching the road and me. He didnt respond, he didnt have to, he picked up his hand with mine holding it and kissing my palm. My favourite pirate smile playing on his lips.

I turned my head and looked out the window the rest of the drive, daydreaming through the drive, It never even accrued to me that we must have dropped Vee's car off seeing as we were no longer in it.

I was watching the tree's as we drove, not paying the slightest bit of attention, until I saw a figure between two trees it was a split second, we were going to fast to see anything more, but then it appeared again, and again, as though he was standing between every tree alongside the road.  
I knew instantly who he was, I had seen and read Alice in wonderland more times than I could remember. I was staring at the mad hatter, or was he staring at me.

I didnt want Patch to know about this, I didnt want to seem weak, or course this was stupid but he would only worry and I could feel it in my bones, this was just the beginning. So I shielded my thoughts the best I could, I thought of the periodic table and recited all the elements I knew of in my head. Patch clearly thought I was crazy, he turned to me with a confused look on his face, but a smile hiding at the corner of his mouth, he thought I was being funny, how I wished I was.

"what on earth are you doing?" he asked, a laugh escaping his lips.

"homework, since you keep insisting of taking me out of school I may as well work on the go" I joked, acting as calm as I could.

" I shouldn't have even asked" Patch smiled in his seat.

We arrived at our destination shortly after my Mad Hatter experience. I wish I payed more attention to the roads, I honestly had no idea where I was, other than standing at a door whilst Patch withdrew a set of keys from his pocket. With a swift motion the door was unlocked and I entered what could only be Patch's home.

"your always wondering, well here you are. My home"he held my hand and showed me around, the lounge was next to the kitchen, both beautifully decorated, though I wondered why Patch had a kitchen when he did not need to eat. _I dont need to eat, but you do _Patch winked at me and led me to the other rooms, bathroom and bedroom, "Patch, you dont sleep" I shook my head at him, and his bed which looked like it was covered in silk linen.  
" would you rather spend the night on the floor than a bed? " Patch knew I would choose the bed and smiled.

_Nora, I don't bring many people here, you know that but I trust you and now that you know where I live you must be cautious not to be followed or tell anyone. _ I was going to add that I hardly watched where we were going and would probably get lost in an instant if I tried to come alone but thought I better not.  
_You have my word _ I snaked my arms up his torso and around his neck, pulling his head down to mine to kiss him, Patch's hands were around my waist in an instant, the kiss deepening. One hand moving down from my waist to my ass, where I felt him put something in my back pocket, I pulled away from the kiss to inspect, what I found was a key.  
I looked at Patch and knew it was to his house, _ are you sure? _I spoke to his mind, _never surer _ he replied and kissed me again, this time more passionately there was a hunger in his eyes, and I sure as hell felt it too.  
"Patch" I spoke as his kisses trailed my neck  
"hmm"  
" I love you, you know that right? I mean, I might go crazy and stuff so while im still sane and not frozen dressed like a fairytale character, I just thought I would make sure you knew" I searched his eyes, they were filled with the same love I saw in my own.

"Nora, Angel, I will fix this, nothing will happen to you, I promise. I..i love you" he words fixed every thing.  
We dived into each other, his hands trailing my back mine weaving through his hair, our lips on each others, breathing heavily he lifted me so I was straddling him, still standing in the door way to his bedroom, he carried me over and placed me on the bed, holding his weight on top of me but never breaking away...

_was this it?_


End file.
